


Туман

by Feuerspirit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Angst and Drama, Fighter Pilots, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit/pseuds/Feuerspirit
Summary: Металл гулко пел под его руками, самолёт откликался на прикосновения своего пилота, просил снова почувствовать взвывающую ветром под крыльями скорость, но Льюис только утешительно похлопал его по бокам – они оба сейчас прикованы к земле.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Туман

_Туман, туман, седая пелена  
_ _А всего в двух шагах за туманами война.  
И гремят бои без нас, Но за нами нет вины   
_ _Мы к земле прикованы туманом.  
Воздушные рабочие войны..._

Льюис огладил бок своего биплана, будто живого зверя: прошёлся пальцами по лёгкому фюзеляжу, бирюзовая ливрея с яркими серебряными звёздами — отметками славных побед — ластилась под ладонью холодным блестящим металлом. Для них всех их самолёты были большим, чем просто бездушными машинами — они жили вместе уже несколько лет и умирали в большинстве своём тоже… вместе. Стоящие ровным рядом под навесом камуфляжных сетей сухопарые бипланы, казалось, угрюмо дремали, обнятые плотным туманом, а между ними бродили неприкаянными душами механики, сделавшие всё, что было в их силах, чтобы защитить машины от капризов противной погоды. 

Один из них, кажется, Кевин, Льюис с трудом различал в густом молочном мареве лица, махнул ему вопросительно, удостоверяясь, что с самолётом всё в порядке, и он только коротко кивнул, не отвлекаясь от медитативного ритуала. Металл гулко пел под его руками, машина откликалась на прикосновения своего пилота, просила снова почувствовать взвывающую ветром под крыльями скорость, но Льюис только утешительно похлопал её по бокам — они оба сейчас прикованы к земле. 

Бои уже неделю гремели где-то совсем неподалёку, зарево разрывающихся на горизонте снарядов работающей вслепую артиллерии освещали их полевой аэродром ночью и вспыхивали днём, когда солнце, покрытое мутной дымкой облаков, едва виднелось где-то над ними. Они так близко к фронту, что, казалось, только взлети — и уже передовая, сражения и ревущие воздушные перестрелки, но вынужденный полный запрет на полёты связал их по рукам и ногам. Эта война — их персональный долг, личная ответственность каждого перед собственной страной: быть здесь, сражаться здесь, умереть здесь; и не иметь возможности выполнять свои обязанности, даже если в том не было их вины… выматывало. Их называли воздушными рабочими войны, и кто-то непременно всегда шутил, не думая обижаться, что «рабочие» — слишком мелко для них. К ним попадали только лучшие из лучших, истребители-асы, превзошедшие, кажется, даже богов — и всё ещё так же парадоксально смертные. Но теперь и они всего лишь бесполезные бессильные люди, не способные даже на банальную разведку для своих союзников.

— Ты же знаешь, что у самолётов разрешено находиться только механикам, — Себастьян негромко кашлянул позади него, привлекая внимание и прерывая неторопливый ход его мыслей. — Но Михаэль же об этом не узнает. 

Льюис пожал плечами, слегка улыбаясь, даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы обернуться, продолжая лениво поглаживать фюзеляж своего биплана. Они с Себастьяном удивительно похожи в своём постоянном стремлении оказаться в воздухе как можно быстрее, почувствовать под пальцами плотную рукоять штурвала и гашетку пулемёта, ощутить ревущий под крыльями ветер и опьяняющую скорость. Они были рождены для полётов, как никто другой, и никогда не стеснялись это демонстрировать, каждый раз с неохотой возвращаясь на землю.

— К тому же, ты сам сейчас здесь, — Себастьян фыркнул, не отвечая, и ненадолго замолчал, глядя не то в спину прощающегося на сегодня со своим самолётом Льюиса, не то выискивая в густом тумане среди рядов техники ярко-красные бока своей Джины. — Чёрт возьми, этот туман может висеть месяцами, мы не можем столько ждать.

— Не говори мне об этом, — он досадливо сплюнул вязкую слюну и закашлялся, прикрыв рот свободным рукавом своей лётной куртки, — из-за проклятого тумана ему нездоровилось уже неделю, но Себ всё никак не хотел лечь в лазарет, отказываясь бросить полк. — Идём. Не будем испытывать удачу и терпение герра Шумахера. 

Они расстались около полевых землянок, сердечно обнявшись на прощание, прежде чем разойтись по своим временным домам — и Льюис, кажется, успел заметить бледную широкоплечую тень, мелькнувшую у входа в жилище Себастьяна. Льюис тихо закрыл за собой дверь, инстинктивно закашлявшись от ударившего в нос дыма — их старая керосиновая лампа опять чадила слишком сильно, угрожая наполнить всё маленькое помещение запахом сгорающего топлива. Он скинул пропитанную туманной влагой уличную одежду, надеясь, что за время их отдыха она успеет просушиться у буржуйки, с сожалением отметив, что вымокшую рубаху тоже придётся снять. В их землянке не так тепло, его кожа быстро покрылась мурашками, и Льюис поторопился закончить все приготовления ко сну и потушить лампу, прежде чем нырнуть под одеяло на нары, сдвинув к стене уже лежащего на постели свернувшегося в клубок Нико, тут же протестующе заворчавшего.

— Ты холодный, — пробормотал он недовольно и тут же, несмотря на это, обхватил Льюиса руками, плотно прижав к себе так, что тот уткнулся носом куда-то в шею Нико, а их ноги переплелись между собой немыслимым, но почему-то всё ещё удобным образом. — Опять торчал у самолётов? — Чш-ш, не беспокойся, — Льюис только обнял его в ответ, зарывшись пальцами в длинные светлые волосы и ласково почёсывая голову, отвлекая и успокаивая. Нико фыркнул, не ведясь на слишком очевидную попытку сменить тему, но, не желая разбираться с ней, коротко поцеловал его в лоб и завозился на неудобной жёсткой кровати, пристраиваясь в их обычную позу для сна. — Засыпай, Лью. Не думай, — Льюис мелко кивнул, даже не обратив внимания на то, как Нико легко в очередной раз читал его. — Засыпай.

***

Льюису снилось детство и дом — прохладный летний Лондон в дождях и тучах, зелёные поля за городом и пыльные дороги, исчерченные узкими следами колёс их детских велосипедов, пёстрые крылья бабочек в яркой сетке его сачка, горячее домашнее печенье. Не такие необычные сны здесь, на передовой, куда всех их заслали много лет назад едва совершеннолетними юношами. Они все слишком рано повзрослели в боях. Сны о семье никогда не бывали лёгкими, и он, проснувшись среди ночи, прижался ближе к Нико, пряча холодный нос в изгибе его шеи, чувствуя безопасность и спокойствие в его руках. Нико шептал что-то мягко на немецком, бормотал сквозь сон так трепетно и мило, что Льюис даже не сомневался — Нико тоже грезил о доме. 

Утро, по мнению Льюиса, наступило слишком рано — резкий сигнал побудки выдернул их обоих из неглубокого чуткого сна, заставив подорваться с постели и быстро нацепить тёплую одежду, просохшую и согревшуюся на остывающей к рассвету печи. Тревога прозвучала однократно и больше не появлялась, значит, опасности не было, но они торопились одеться и собраться так быстро, как только могли, чтобы не нарушать правила и урвать себе несколько свободных секунд для долгого утреннего поцелуя и обмена усталыми слабыми улыбками. 

Они едва успели выйти из землянки, плотно натянув на головы свои форменные мягкие фуражки, когда наткнулись на явно взволнованных чем-то Себастьяна и Кими, приветствовавших их только короткими резкими кивками.

— Капитан Шумахер объявил срочный сбор в штабе. Все пилоты и механики, — Нико и Льюис переглянулись, нахмурившись. Туман сегодня немного рассеялся, и они надеялись, что это будет добрым знаком к тому, что скоро они все смогут подняться в воздух, но если Михаэль хотел что-то сообщить им всем не в ангаре, откуда они могли сразу отправиться на вылеты, едва ли это были хорошие новости. — Быстрее. Иначе опоздаем. 

Вокруг чувствовалась суета и лёгкая затаённая паника — казалось, в последние несколько дней линия фронта подобралась к ним так близко, что бои вот-вот погребут под собой их маленький аэродром, смешав пресловутый туман с огнём и пороховым дымом. Пилоты и механики молчаливы и напряжены, стекаясь с разных концов базы к назначенному месту собрания, и Льюис только по взглядам мог догадаться, о чём думали многие из них. Станет ли этот день последним для их полка? Для их второй семьи? Нико осторожно взял его руку в свою и легко сжал пальцами, не отвлекаясь от высматривания Михаэля в собравшейся толпе. Льюис стиснул бледную ладонь Нико в ответ и отпустил, потакая суровой воинской дисциплине, даже если сейчас их не заметили бы, даже вздумай они начать целоваться прямо здесь. 

Себастьян рядом что-то быстро прошептал Нико на немецком, склонившись к его плечу, и тот, подумав секунду, кивнул, напряжённо сведя брови, отражая выражение лица Себа. Михаэль появился через несколько секунд в полном боевом обмундировании, вызвав в толпе ещё больше пересудов и испуганных шипящих голосов.

— Я буду с вами честен, у нас нет времени на долгие разговоры, — Михаэль держал выправку ровно, как и всегда, заставляя остальных невольно ровняться на себя, но Льюис, присмотревшись, видел мелкую дрожь в его пальцах, сжимающих мягкую фуражку, как наверняка видели её и остальные пилоты. Михаэль мог бы, возможно, спрятать её от механиков, но не от своих товарищей. — Дела очень плохи, сводки по фронту хуже, чем когда-либо. Без помощи авиации… — Михаэль вздохнул, отведя взгляд на секунду и явно собираясь с мыслями. — У нас нет больше права оставаться на земле. Пока мы здесь, на передовой гибнут втрое и вчетверо больше наших союзников, чем когда мы в небе. Официально все вылеты в нашем районе до сих пор запрещены, но мы не можем больше ждать. Туман редеет. Мы все это видим, но не видит командование, и я лично совершу сегодня пробный полёт, чтобы предоставить им информацию. Если условия для полёта достаточные, я проведу воздушную разведку и докажу, что наш полк может вернуться к боям. 

Кто-то из пилотов, стоящих в первых рядах, кажется, хотел возразить ему (они все хотели, Льюис уверен), но Михаэль прервал его одним коротким жестом и строгим взглядом в глаза.

— Решение окончательно, обсуждать его я не стану, — Михаэль заложил руки за спину и глубоко вздохнул — он подводил черту своими последними словами. — Мой вылет назначен через тридцать минут, пока механики не убедятся, что самолёт готов, — Михаэль ловким, немного пижонским жестом надел фуражку на голову, приладил хорошенько и приставил ладонь к козырьку. — Служить с вами было честью для меня, — пилоты и механики отдали ему честь, вопреки уставу понуро склонив головы, получив в ответ слабую улыбку Михаэля. — Все свободны. Лейтенанты Росберг и Райкконен, — Михаэль безошибочно нашёл их среди всей собравшейся толпы, посмотрев прямо в глаза, — я хотел бы попросить вас задержаться. Это личный разговор, — Кими и Нико, переглянувшись на мгновение, уверенно кивнули, пожав плечами на недоумённые взгляды Льюиса и Себастьяна.

— Иди, Лью, я скоро вернусь, — Нико осторожно сжал его ладонь в своей и мягко улыбнулся, но Льюис видел очевидную, как день, дрожь в уголках мягких бледных губ Нико и затаённое глубоко в голубых глазах беспокойство, разделяемое Льюисом. — Встретимся у полосы.

— Не улетай без меня, — он пошутил, прежде чем уйти, но даже сам с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться этому. 

Обратно к землянкам Льюис и Себастьян шли в молчании — тяжёлом, напряжённом, почти отчаянном. Никто из них не знал, что ждёт их самих и их партнёров, что ждёт их полк после того, как самолёт Михаэля оторвётся от земли, чтобы, скорее всего, никогда больше не вернуться. Они оба знали, чем грозят полёты в таких условиях. 

Михаэль значил для них больше, чем мог простой капитан и командир. Он создал их полк с началом войны и лично отобрал первых пилотов в его ряды, только лучших из лучших, создавая на линии фронта из них единое целое: не просто армию — семью. Михаэль был легендой по обе стороны фронта — гениальный и непобедимый Красный барон и его Воздушный цирк, его смерть стала бы невосполнимой потерей для всех стран союзников, но для их полка… Льюис подумал о том, что все они осиротеют разом, когда Михаэль не вернётся. Никто из них не сомневался в способностях капитана Шумахера, в способностях непобедимого Красного барона, но победить саму смерть не под силу даже ему. 

Себастьян положил руку ему на плечо, едва сжав в качестве прощания и ободрения, и, ссутулившись и засунув в карманы лётной плотной куртки руки, поплёлся в сторону своей землянки, не дав Льюису сказать и слово, и тот не стал его останавливать. 

Льюис знал, о чём сейчас думал Себастьян. 

Молился о том, чтобы Михаэль не взял в свой рисковый полёт Кими и Нико. 

Сетовал на то, что Михаэль не взял их самих.

***

Через полчаса тягостного ожидания и бесконечных размышлений, Нико — бледный и взволнованный, но, слава всем богам, оставшийся на земле — нашёл его, продрогшего от пропитавшей одежду влаги, недалеко от взлётной полосы, где все пилоты собрались проводить Михаэля. Он протянул руку и впервые так откровенно и открыто сплёл их с Льюисом пальцы, ища поддержки и точно зная, что здесь и сейчас их никто не осудит.

— О чём капитан Шумахер хотел с вами поговорить? — Нико нервно дёрнул плечом, будто не желая отвечать, и отвёл взгляд. — Нико? — Льюис надавил голосом, крепче сжимая пальцы Нико, но тот только пробормотал неловко под носом «потом», видимо, надеясь, что Льюис оставит неудобную тему. — Нико?! — Льюис зашипел, дёрнув Нико за руку, желая получить все ответы прямо сейчас, пока Нико не нашёл новый способ увильнуть и уйти от вопроса.

— Лью, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, — Нико скорбно свёл брови к переносице, делая свой лучший умоляющий взгляд, но Льюис только упрямо покачал головой, безмолвно говоря, что не позволит так просто от этого отмахнуться. — Я скажу, когда Михаэль взлетит. Не раньше, — в его глазах блеснула, скрывшись за деланным безразличием, металлическая искра непоколебимой уверенности, и Льюис знал, что теперь его не сдвинет с места даже взлетающий биплан.

— Он тоже тебе ничего не говорит? — Льюис вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда бесшумно подошедший сзади Себастьян решил сходу возвестить о своём прибытии пламенным недовольством. Он обернулся, посмотрев на вставших рядом с ними хмурого и явно раздражённого Себа и неизменно спокойного Кими, сохранявшего на лице выражение каменного безразличия, и согласно хмыкнул.

— Я не понимаю, почему такая секретность.

— Поймёшь после того, как Михаэль улетит, — сказал Кими, не отрывая взгляда от взлётной полосы и не меняясь в лице, и Себ вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что это был окончательный вердикт. 

Сам капитан Шумахер появился через несколько минут, когда к полосе подтянулись оставшиеся пилоты, а механики провели последние приготовления биплана к взлёту. Он выглядел уверенным, как никогда, пожимая лично каждому руку, и, помедлив, обнял на прощание Себастьяна и Нико, похлопав их по отечески ладонью по спинам.

— До скорой встречи, друзья, — он усмехнулся своей фирменной лихой, немного кривоватой усмешкой, как будто вовсе не собирался в смертельно опасный полёт, и ловко запрыгнул на своё место пилота, приладив к лицу плотные лётные очки. Его ярко-красный биплан взревел моторами и легко взмыл в воздух, истосковавшись по бесконечному небу и свободе. 

Пилоты проводили его взглядом, пока тонкий силуэт лёгкого самолёта не скрылся в густом тумане и клубах облаков, и начали расходиться по своим землянкам, храня полное молчание, слишком сильно отдающее сейчас горьким привкусом церковного ладана и траура. Кими первым из них взял себя в руки, как и всегда, и потянул Себастьяна за собой от взлётной полосы, кивком головы поманив и Нико с Льюисом.

— Пошли. Обсудим всё у нас, — Себ обеспокоенно оглянулся на них, уловив то же волнение в лице Льюиса, и ту же холодную решимость в движениях Нико.

***

Кими молча поджёг керосиновую лампу, пока Себастьян подкидывал в буржуйку едва влажные дрова, поддувая воздуха на разгорающийся внутри огонь. Нико и Льюис устроились за небольшим столом, заняв два единственных стула, и дожидаясь, пока хозяева землянки закончат свои хлопоты и усядутся на неширокие нары плечом к плечу.

— Михаэль говорил о вас, — Нико начал первым, глядя куда-то в пространство, и не особо стремясь продолжать свою речь, предоставив Кими возможность что-то добавить, но тот, не удивительно, хранил молчание, вынуждая его продолжить. — Просил, чтобы мы с Кими любой ценой удержали вас на земле. Сказал, что вы оба будете рваться в полёты, даже если это будет билет в один конец, и устроите головную боль Мике.

— Он просил… не допускать нас до полётов? — Льюис нахмурился, не понимая, почему именно сейчас, когда Михаэль сам сделал глупость, которую ожидал увидеть от него и Себастьяна, он просил не своего заместителя, а их партнёров проследить за ними.

— Он просил, чтобы мы не дали вам сделать то, что сделал он, — более прямолинейно перефразировал Кими, безжалостно уставившись на ошеломлённых Льюиса и Себа своими пронзительными серыми глазами.

— Все знают, что вы трое помешаны на полётах. Михаэль знал, что вы тоже будете пытаться ввязаться в бой. — Мы не… — Льюис попробовал возразить, но Нико быстро заткнул его красноречиво вскинутой бровью и коротким «Вы да».

— Себ, — Кими вдруг неожиданно мягко привлёк внимание Себастьяна, перехватив его нервно сжимающую колено руку, — Михаэль ещё просил отдельно передать тебе его просьбу. Он хотел, чтобы ты сообщил его семье, если он не вернётся.

— Я… о… эм… — Себастьян уставился на свои ноги, собираясь с мыслями, и выдохнул только тяжёлое, — чёрт. 

Михаэль всегда говорил, что он сражается в первую очередь для своей семьи: чтобы защитить свою жену и родителей, чтобы подарить своему маленькому сыну счастливое свободное будущее. У них всех был что-то, поставленное на кон, им всем было, за что бороться и что терять, поэтому ни Льюис, ни Себ не могли сейчас, почему Михаэль так категорично запрещал им попробовать повторить его полёт.

— Потому что мы понадобимся Мике все, когда туман уйдёт. Каждый пилот и каждый самолёт, — тихо, но смертельно серьёзно ответил Нико, глядя в неровную поверхность стола и сжимая до белых костяшек кулаки. — Нам и так будет слишком тяжело, если Михаэль не вернётся. Больше никого терять нельзя.

— Он важнее, чем мы, — упрямо возразил Себастьян, — чем каждый из нас. Он должен был позволить кому-то из нас улететь, а сам остаться здесь.

— Ты бы позволил? — хмыкнул Кими, и молчание Себа в ответ говорило больше любых слов. 

Они смотрели на дрожащие на неровной деревянной столешнице отблески маленького пламени, не имея больше ни одного вопроса и предположения. Всё, что они могли делать сейчас, — это ждать. 

И надеяться, как никогда раньше.


End file.
